Cuándo te vas
by Ebro-Parrilla
Summary: AU: Delphine se va a Alemania. #Cophine #Delphine #Cosima


-¿Cuándo te vas? -de repente se puso seria.  
>-Dentro de dos días -le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- ¡Ey! No quiero nada de lágrimas. Estos dos días los tenemos que aprovechar y, sinceramente, no me apetece nada llorar. Así que, alegra esa cara porque nos vamos al cine.<br>-¿Al cine? -preguntó sorprendida.  
>-Sí, vamos a ver una película de risa, te voy a llevar a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad y vamos a tener el mejor sexo de nuestra vida, así que venga, ponte guapa, que nos vamos -le dio un breve beso en los labios.<br>-Te quiero, Delphine -dijo cuando se separaron.  
>-Y yo a ti también, Cosima -recogió sus cosas para irse a su casa a arreglarse para la gran ocasión. Llevaban todo el día tumbadas en la cama del piso de Cosima, abrazadas, acariciándose, escuchando música de vez en cuando, fumando, bebiendo... En fin, todo lo que se les ocurrió que podían hacer sin moverse demasiado- Te recojo a las 9, <em>ma chérie<em> -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del piso.

Rachel engañó a Delphine y por eso, ella tiene que irse a Alemania, pero Delphine hizo un trato con ella. Pasaría allí el tiempo que tuviera que pasar si, antes, le dejaba despedirse de Cosima. Rachel aceptó a regañadientes, y firmaron el acuerdo de que les dejaba una semana para estar juntas si luego Delphine estaba en Alemania un año.  
>Un año sin verse era una tortura. Un año sin tocarse, sin abrazarse, sin besarse, era el peor castigo que les podría haber tocado, pero así tenía que ser. No podían hacer nada para cambiarlo, sino alguien resultaría herido, o aún peor, muerto.<br>Lo bueno era que el tratamiento que el Dr Leeckie aplicó en Cosima funcionó y ella estaba totalmente recuperada. Lo malo, que solo tenían una semana para hacer lo que en un año no podrían hacer.

A las nueve Delphine llamó a su puerta. Como siempre, Cosima todavía no estaba preparada, pero a Delphine no le importó esperar. Se había acostumbrado a su tardanza. Delphine llevaba un moderno vestido negro y blanco, unos zapatos de tacón y el pelo recogido en un perfecto moño. Cosima se decantó por unos pantalones y una camiseta negros, tacones a juego y una gabardina rojo pasión.  
>Cenaron a la luz de una vela en un restaurante tranquilo y con un ambiente muy modernista. Compartieron el postre, dándose de comer desde la cuchara del otro. No paraban de agarrarse la mano o de mirarse a los ojos. Querían memorizar cada gesto, cada sabor, cada roce, cada sonido y su olor de esa noche. Iba a ser una noche especial y no querían olvidar ningún detalle.<br>Cuando terminaron de cenar pasearon por las calles de Minnesota. No había mucha gente por lo que iban riéndose y haciendo cualquier tontería para que la otra se riera. Sin duda, eran una pareja de enamoradas.

Llegaron al apartamento de Cosima.  
>-Gracias por esta noche -dijo la propietaria del piso.<br>-Tú noche, acaba de empezar - y dicho esto se quitó el moño dejando su pelo libre. Cosima se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó mientras tocaba su cabello. Tenía algo su melena que la volvía loca. Parecía mágica.  
>Delphine le quitó la gabardina y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Hizo un rápido movimiento para acercarla a ella y eso hizo que Cosima suspirara. Entonces, ella le mordió haciendo que el labio de Delphine sangrara un poco. Pero a Delphine no pareció importarle, lamió la sangre y continuó el beso.<br>Cosima le bajó la cremallera y la desvistió dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Delphine hizo lo mismo con Cosima.  
>Allí estaban las dos, locas de deseo, de pie, en ropa interior y en el piso de Cosima, a tan solo dos días de su despedida, ¿lo mejor que podían hacer? Tener sexo durante toda la noche.<p>

Cosima tumbó a Delphine en su cama.  
>-Quiero hacerte el amor tan fuerte que mañana no puedas caminar -le susurró.<br>Delphine suspiró.  
>-¿A qué estás esperando?<br>Cosima la besó en los labios, luego bajó al cuello y Delphine se estremeció. Sabía que, que la besaran en el cuello la volvía loca. Desabrochó su sujetador y lamió sus pechos. Levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, pero Delphine los tenía cerrados y se relamía de placer. La mordió un pezón y vio cómo abría los ojos y la miraba, pero no con dolor sino con deseo. Fue bajando beso a beso hasta su entrepierna y le quitó el tanga con la boca. Delphine estaba completamente desnuda, completamente expuesta.  
>-Estás tan mojada... -el comentario hizo que Delphine se ruborizara.<br>Cosima lamía su clítoris, Delphine gemía excitada. Introdujo el dedo corazón en su interior y Delphine contuvo el gemido. Cosima la miraba deseosa. Le encantaba verla gemir.  
>Intrujo un segundo dedo y esta vez, Delphine gimió, más bien gritó. Mientras sus dedos se movían magistralmente, con la otra mano acariciaba su clítoris. Delphine intentaba agarrase a algo porque sabía que algo grande estaba viniendo. Algo grande se avecinaba y sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en venir. Cosima también lo sabía, notaba sus contracciones. Se le ocurrió una cosa que la volvería loca y haría que llegara al orgasmo. La miró a los ojos y sonrió pérfida. Notó un ligero temor en la mirada de su compañera que a duras penas podía aguantar más. Se acercó a su clítoris y lo mordió. Delphine gemía debido al orgasmo, pero Cosima no detuvo su ritmo hasta que Delphine terminó.<br>La besó intensamente.

Ambas se quedaron mirando el techo de la habitación. Estaban exhaustas y jadeantes.

-Mi turno –dijo Delphine, acercándose a ella.

La volvió a besar y mientras sus manos iban quitándole la ropa interior. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Bajó hasta sus pechos y al ritmo que los lamía los apretaba fuertemente. Bajó hasta su sexo y mientras introducía dos dedos, lamía su clítoris. Cosima cogió un cojín para ahogar los gritos. Delphine la miraba feliz. En el fondo, le gustaba que sufriera de placer. Introdujo un tercer dedo y los gritos de Cosima se volvieron más fuertes.

-¡No pares! ¡Así, así! –gritaba Cosima.

Entonces llegó al orgasmo y Delphine se tumbó, bocabajo, a su lado. Cosima respiraba con dificultad.

-_Pauvre petit chiot_ –acariciaba su vientre.

-Tú eres el cachorro aquí –Delphine se acercó para besarla. Cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –Cosima se dirigió a la cocina.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien.

Apareció con un vaso en cada mano, totalmente desnuda, y para Delphine esa fue la imagen que recordó mientras no estaba con ella. Dejaron los vasos en la mesita.

-No te muevas, Delphine –se quedó quieta, bocabajo en la cama- quiero hacer algo.

Se sentó en su culo, y besó cada lunar que tenía en su espalda. Delphine no entendía el motivo, pero sus besos le encantaban. Cosima recordará cada lunar de su espalda y el olor de su pelo.

Pasaron el resto de la noche haciendo el amor, y el día siguiente pasearon por Minnesota.

Llegó el día de la despedida. El momento más triste de su vida. Se abrazaron, se besaron durante más de 15 minutos. Cuando se separaron ambas tenían los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada.

-Encontraré la forma de que vuelvas –le dijo Cosima- Te lo prometo.

Delphine se giró y comenzó a andar con paso lento su camino al avión. Sabía que cada paso que daba se alejaba cada vez más de ella, y eso le rompía el corazón.


End file.
